The invention relates to a cassette holder comprising a plurality of compartments, each intended for receiving a magnetic-tape cassette, which magnetic-tape cassette comprises a cassette housing having two mutually parallel substantially rectangular major walls, two short side walls and two parallel long side walls, which major walls each have a base surface and a central surface which is recessed relative to the base surface and, at least near the two short side walls, is connected to the base surface by edge wall portions. Raised housing portions, which adjoin a long side wall, project from the two major walls. The compartments of the cassette holder each comprise an insertion opening and two mutually parallel holder walls, of which at least one holder wall is formed with a guide channel which extends from the insertion opening in the direction of insertion of the cassette and which is raised relative to the holder wall to guide the raised housing portion of the cassette when the cassette is inserted into the compartment in the longitudinal direction of the cassette. The holder wall is also formed with a projecting clamping element on the inner surface of the holder wall to clamp the cassette inside the compartment after it has been inserted up to a stop.
Such a holder is known from German Patent Application No. 31 02 961 published Sept. 2, 1982, and is intended for the storage of a plurality of magnetic audio tape cassettes of the "compact cassette" type. This known cassette holder comprises a plurality of compartments formed by a flat bottom plate to which a profiled plastics holder wall is secured. The clamping element in each compartment of this holder is located in such a way that this element clamps an inserted magnetic-tape cassette in position against an edge which bounds an opening in one of the major walls, which opening is situated in a central portion of the central surface. This opening is coaxial with a reel hub of the cassette which is situated below the opening. As a result of this clamping method the clamping element rubs over the central surface of the cassette housing over a fairly long distance when the cassette is inserted into a compartment. The friction between the central surface and the clamping element, which projects comparatively far, demands some effort to insert the cassette. This may lead to scratches on the central surface of the cassette, which may be very annoying if this central surface has been provided with a cassette label. Further, the holder wall of the known cassette holder is formed with two guide channels, enabling the cassette to be inserted in two positions, i.e. with the raised housing portion to the left or to the right. The various cassettes which have been inserted may therefore be in different positions in the cassette holder, so that the cassettes are stored in the holder in a haphazard manner, which may be inconvenient.